


the light will make it look brand new

by apocalypsenah



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Fluff, Hobbies, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, an eventful surprise, okay i'll stop there there are too many cute cuddle-related tags, title from a next to normal lyric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypsenah/pseuds/apocalypsenah
Summary: Fanart inspired by Two Middle Aged (Presenting) Hobbyists Just Trying To Get Along by the lovely bisasterdi! Aziraphale and Crowley cuddle in bed.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: An Eventful Surprise





	the light will make it look brand new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisasterdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisasterdi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Middle Aged (Presenting) Hobbyists Just Trying to Get Along](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981928) by [bisasterdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisasterdi/pseuds/bisasterdi). 



> Thank you so much for all you do running GO Events, and for the incredible, supportive, creative community you’ve fostered on discord! 💚  
> Based on a prompt from the lovely [Sk3tch:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tch#_=_) "After their smexy times. Spooning in the bed, while light filters (through the glass vase that Crowley made) onto them. Projecting all the bits of color." ✨

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://apocalypsenah.tumblr.com)!


End file.
